Orquesta
by Erendy Asakura
Summary: imaguinen una orquesta con todo el elenco de shaman king un desastre asegurado


**ORQUESTA**

Capitulo 1: la orquesta

-Manta por que tengo que inscribirme en la orquesta, es mucho trabajo

-Vamos Yoh va a ser divertido, Horo y Love también esta ahí y, además podrás conocer mucha gente sin olvidar los viajes, el semestre pasado te quejabas cuando te dejábamos solo por ir a un presentación

-Pero es que lo único que se tocar es la puerta

-No importa el Prof. te enseña

-Pero…

-Vamos ya

Y así Yoh fue arrastrado por manta al salón de música

-valla que es chiquito este salón los salones de clases son mas grandes

-bueno es por el presupuesto, pero ensayamos en el auditorio no te preocupes

-bien muchachos tomen asiento vamos a comenzar

-ahh lo había olvidado el aburridísimo discurso de comienzo de semestre

-para los nuevos me presentara mi nombre es Hiroto Tudon y soy el maestro de música y director de la orquesta y de la banda de la escuela este taller se abrió para que los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes dijo dando una mirada de complicidad a las maestras que también se encontraban en el salón, se expresen de una forma productiva y empleen su tiempo libre en algo…

Y mientras el maestra hablaba Yoh observaba a todos en el salón no se podía decir que eren mucho pero eran mas de los que el pensaba incluso había dos maestras del instituto y unos niños con uniformes de la secundaria y unos tíos de la universidad

- hoye manta por que ay niños de secundaria maestras y chavos de la universidad

-a bueno eso es por que este es un taller abierto para todo el publico la mayoría de los universitarios que ves estuvieron en esta escuela

-ahh

-muy bien ahora comenzaremos con la repartición de los instrumentos, primero pasen conmigo los que ya tienen instrumentos

-oye manta yo no tengo ningún instrumento

-no te preocupes aquí ay muchos que te pueden prestar ahora si me permites me tengo que ir a apuntar

-eso quiere decir que tu si tienes un instrumento

-claro que si fue un regalo de navidad de mi hermana por eso fue que decidí entrar a la orquesta

-ahh oye manta que no tu y manoko se odian por que te regalaría algo

-bueno es que nos obligan darnos regalos además ella me lo regalo burlándose

-así que instrumento te regalo

-un sax

-y eso que tiene de gracioso

-lo sabrás cuando lo traiga es un saxofón soprano

-eso no me dice mucho

-lo sabrás cuando lo veas, ahora deja que valla a hablar con el profe

-ok

Manta se dirigió asía donde se encontraba el profe rodeado por varios alumnos

-hermanito que ases aquí

-hao que ases tu aquí

-pues vengo a ampliar mis horizontes y a conocer chicas, perdón quiero decir a los maravillosos instrumentos musicales

-haja

-vamos hermanito tu también bienes a eso

-claro que no tu sabes que para mi solo existe ella

-por eso lo digo, que no sabes que Anna toca el violín

-que Anna esta aquí donde, donde?

Tranquilo hermanito tal parece que no a llegado pero ten por seguro de que estará aquí y cuando llegue…

-Yoh, Hao que hacen aquí, un chico de azules cabellos se hacerlo animadamente hacia ellos

-hola Horo

-hola pelos de púa

-a quien le llamas pelos de púa pelos de niña

-quieres pelear

-Ooo, claro que si

-hey ustedes dos tranquilos

-si profe, dijeron los dos

-bien ya que las señoritas se calmaron ahora pasen aquí los que ya tocaron el semestre pasado, y les prestamos instrumentos

-bueno si me disculpan me tengo que ir el deber me llama

-desacuerdo Horo dijo Yoh con una sonrisa oye espera que tocas tu

-bueno mi estimadísimo Yoh yo toco el mas fino y complicado instrumento

-por favor solo toca un simple tamborcito dijo un chico tras de ellos

-ay que no es cualquier tambor es la tarola

-lo que digas solo las cuerdas rifan, dijo el muchacho que no era muy alto de piel morena y cabello chino un poco largo y se aparto de ellos

-ay ese creído de Kento

-bueno dejen voy a apuntarme antes de que a alguien se le ocurra ganarme la tarola

-vaya Yoh tu amigo, es un verdadero idiota

-no seas así con el

-que yo solo digo la verdad, y que vas a tocar Yoh

-pues la verdad no se tu ya sabes que vas a tocar

-claro que res que vendría sin saber que onda con mi vida, voy a tocar el sax

Vaya igual que Manta

-igual que el enano, no de seguro el toca el sax soprano

-aun no entiendo que es eso

-ay hermano pues el sax soprano es..

-muy bien chavos ahora solo quedan los que son nuevos y nunca han tocado un instrumento cierto

Lo que el maestro decía era cierto los alumnos que se iban anotando con en el iban saliendo asta que el salón quedo solo con unos cuantos alumnos

-muy bien de ustedes cual es el mas fuerte y marcado

-ay profe la pregunta ofende es obvio que yo

-Hao, cierto

-El mismo

-yo no estaría tan seguro…

-con estos brazos le queda alguna duda, dijo Hao mientras enseñaba los músculos del brazo

-muy bien entonces tu tocaras la tuva

-que

-si, amenos que creas que es demasiado para ti, después de todo este es un instrumentó que solo los verdaderos hombres pueden tocar

-por favor solo es una pequeña tubita

-bien pasa para anotarte

-jaja valla es cada año es mas divertido ver como el profe obliga al mas fuerte y tonto a tocar la tuba, dijo manta mientras se acercaba a su amigo

Hola pues este fic es por mi cumple quiero muchas felicitaciones eeeee

Bueno me inspire en la orquesta de mi escuela es que hacemos tantas locura que pensé que la única forma de hacerlas mas divertidas seria si el elenco de Shaman King estuviera con nosotros así que voy a hacer la prueba, se que el primer cap. Estuvo muy flojo pero prometo mejorar dejen reviews y díganme que les precio

A y los que leen una semana en guerra no se preocupen mañana subo el capitulo de viernes es como un regalo solo se me dejan reviews en este (a no se crean)

Además hoy es el único día que pondré mi foto para que me conozcan me imaginaban así, con esa cara por que yo no :p


End file.
